warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Le Boudin
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Imperial Guard Regiments page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Thank you, will do. Le Boudin (talk) 01:00, May 30, 2016 (UTC)Le Boudin Borodian Regiment Hello Le Boudin. First of all, thank you for adding data to the newly added Borosian regiment. Nevertheless, we have an issue. Since you have changed and added data to an Imperial Guard regiment without adding a source, there is a great chance that the wiki stuff will have to undo your work. I do hope that this is not a fanon regiment since the contributors are not allowed to add fanon data and articles to this wiki. As I previously said, if you won't add the source of your newly added data, we will be forces to change it back to its previous look. ZiXIS (talk) 11:01, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Greetings, The planet Boros is an early GW creation said to have been rediscovered through the warp storms in M39-M40(?) and was to be found documented in the Rogue Trader and 1st editions of Warhammer 40K, where it was seen to reside within the upper Eastern Fringe of the Ultima sector. It was often a target of Ork raiders. According to RT or 1st edition, Boros had been a frontier world which suffered and survived the large Ork incursion of M41, but was rendered desolate waste by the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Kraken. After the 1st edition, the planet of Boros was no longer on the map of the Eastern Fringe. I no longer have my Rogue Trader or 1st Edition books to quote chapter and verse on that now, as they fell apart long ago. But the planet was commented upon and shown on the original RT or 1st edition black and white galaxy map with the Eastern Fringe to the right of the page. A lot of regiments which fought in the 3rd edition Eye of Terror online campaign back in 2002-2003 used that map as a home world reference for their unit histories which were a big part of that campaign. Everyone wanted their regiment to be remembered, as it was the first global online campaign and a part of GW's history and GW wanted all of the players to be a part of that. The Borosian 14th Light Infantry was the only 'notable Borosian regiment' which participated in GW's 2003 online campaign. There was no 14th Borodian or any Borodian regiments involved as I recall and I think that is a typo as the letter D sits right next to the letter S on a keyboard. This 2003 online campaign is where the 14th Borosian's Colonel "Chesty" became notable in his own right through the short story competition and battle reports. There was a lot of poetry and lyrics as well as some fantastic short story writing contributed during that online campaign. GW was inundated with some very fine contribution work from the 40K players. All of which was subsequently owned by GW. The 14th Borosian Light Infantry and Col. Chesty were birthed there. That online campaign was the most fun I ever had with fellow gamers which I had never laid eyes on. I'd like GW to get their name right. I never saw a 14th Borodian during that campaign, only the 14th Borosian Light Infantry. So I thought I was correcting an error or typo entry in the list. This was why I joined the 40K WIKI to set the record straight. But after looking around a bit, I like what I see and where the game has evolved. Also, when I search for any Borodian or Borosian regiments, the Lexicanum is the only place where Borodian shows up. I believe the regiment meant was the 14th Borosian. Thus I thought the 14th Borodian to be either a typo or an error, as the only regiment near that name active in that campaign was my own 14th Borosian, which was popular with the other Imperial Guard players. I contributed a lot of writing and had many a fine game of 40K for that campaign. It was a long time ago, good memories! Sorry if I ruffled any feathers by making the correction on my own. By the way, I was known as Sanctioned Psyker way back then. Le Boudin (talk) 00:59, May 30, 2016 (UTC)LE Boudin